


Prompt 5: Fight

by GemmaRose



Series: 32 Days of Sanji 2017 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: When you let a bunch of dorks loose on a winter island, there's only one realistic outcome.





	Prompt 5: Fight

“Watch this.” Sanji whispered to Usopp, stooping and digging his fingers into the snow. It was cold, even through his gloves, and the motions to pack it were still familiar even after spending over half his life in the balmy East Blue.

“Wha-” Usopp started, but Sanji shifted the snowball to one hand and pressed a finger to Usopp’s mouth as his own spread in a grin. Turning, he pointed at the back of Zoro’s head where the marimo was arguing with Chopper and Luffy about something. Probably the fact that he and their idiot captain were both horrendously under-dressed for the weather. Sanji drew his arm back, and pitched the snowball as hard as he could.

Zoro let out a very undignified yelp as the snow struck the nape of his neck, and Sanji cackled at the sight of his nakama dancing in place trying to get it out of his shirt. Usopp doubled over next to him, and when Zoro turned there was a familiar fire in his eyes. “I’m gonna murder you!” he yelled, and to Sanji’s surprise he didn’t reach for his swords. Instead, he ducked down and grabbed a handful of powder, packing it as he charged.

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Luffy yelled, drowning out Chopper’s indignant shouting that they should at least put on _gloves_ first.

“You’re dead meat, shi-”

A snowball to the face halted Zoro’s charge and his threats, and Usopp grabbed Sanji’s elbow. “Tactical retreat!” he screamed, and jerked Sanji along as he bolted away from their friends. Sanji laughed, lifting an arm to shield from incoming shots until they hit the tree-line.

“Oh come on, you big baby.” he said, digging in his heels. “It’s just a snowball fight.”

“Yeah.” Usopp turned, grinning wide. “And I’m gonna go get reinforcements. You hold them off!”

Sanji beamed, giving Usopp a gentle slug on the shoulder. “Tell Nami and Robin I’ll make their cocoa special later if they’re on our team.”

“As if you weren’t going to do that already.” Usopp laughed, turning and running back towards where they’d left the Sunny. Sanji chuckled, and lit a cigarette. It was time to draw battle lines.

\---

It wasn’t hard to convince Luffy to call a truce for long enough to built forts, especially after Sanji pointed out that Usopp had gone back to get the rest of the crew. When Usopp returned, Nami was at his side in a lovely golden orange pea-coat and adorable hat-scarf-mittens set in white with metallic gold decorations. Brook trailed behind them, snow already capping his afro in a way that reminded Sanji of nothing more than a frosted truffle.

“Where’s Robin?” Sanji asked, and Nami smiled the way she did right before exacting payback.

“Oh, we agreed that it wouldn’t be any fun if we teamed up.” she pulled out her climatact and spun it, generating bubbles of pale grey cloud to match the sky above.

“Yeah, this way the teams are basically even.” Usopp agreed.

“And I was promised extra special drinks after this, so mine better have Grand Mariner in it.”

“Of course, Nami swan~” Sanji grinned. “With your help, we’ll definitely beat Zoro’s team!”

“So, what’s the plan?” Usopp asked, crouching down behind the curved wall Sanji had constructed. Chopper’s wall was fancier, but with Luffy and Zoro banned from handling snow bare-handed Sanji doubted the reindeer had nearly as much ammunition.

“I was hoping you had one.” he admitted as Robin and Franky emerged near the other base. Luffy and Zoro were outfitted with winter gear as Usopp and Nami tossed out suggestions, drawing arrows in the snow at their feet with one of Nami’s climatact rods.

“I have a plan.” Brook said, speaking up for the first time since he arrived.

“What is i-” Usopp was cut off by a massive snowball crashing down on his hat, and Sanji’s head whipped up just in time to see the one headed for his own head before he was knocked to the ground.

“Every pirate for himself!” Brook and Franky yelled together, and Sanji pushed himself up to see Nami sprinting away from their skeletal nakama. A completely justified retreat, given the fact that Brook was wielding a snowball the size of his afro.

“That sounds like a plan.” Usopp grinned, and Sanji only barely dodged the point-blank snowball fired at him from his friend’s slingshot.

“Traitor!” he shouted, grabbing as many snowballs as he could hold in one arm.

“Pirate.” Usopp laughed, drawing back another snowball in his slingshot. Sanji nailed him on the nose, turned, and made a bee-line for Zoro. With strategy out the window, the only victories in this game would be those of personal satisfaction.


End file.
